The Return of Mann
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: The Omnic Crisis an event that robots rebel against their human creators. This isn't entirely the truth, one man is behind this disastrous event, and now he's planning something sinister. Soldiers of the future must unite with the Mercenaries of the past to put a stop to this scheme once and for all.


**Chapter 1: The Message**

 _The Omnic Crisis, you already know about this do you? A corporate fraud resulting in the dissolution of the Omnica Corporation and complete shutdown of the omniums, were later on the omniums somehow awakens themselves then began attacking nations left and right just like that._

 _Well. let me tell you secret, and that secret is one man. He is the one who reactivated the omniums, he is the one who armed the omnics, he is the one who ordered the omnics to start attacking countries, he is the one responsible for the Omnic Crisis. And who is this man you might ask, he is none other than my great grandfather... Gray Mann._

 **Unknown Location**

"I'm not okay with this Winston." Said Jack Morrison, also known as Soldier 76 who many believed died when the Overwatch base was destroyed in Switzerland. "This could be a trap."

"I don't think so, If it was we should already be dead by now." The big and intelligent ape said.

The Overwatch group consist of Winston, Jack, Lena, Angela, Ana, Fareeha, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn. All of them tread carefully through the hallway, on alert if something came in their way.

Just yesterday a message was sent from an anonymous source, the message tell them about man who have very secretive information that he want to give them. He was very specific on the Overwatch agents that must attend, promising no foul play. Of course it was suspicious but they would take the risk if the information is that valuable.

After a minute or so they've come and opened a door, and greeted with a sight of a muscular woman with pink hair. They quickly recognize her as Zarya, a famed soldier in Russia. Before anyone could speak the door from the opposite side burst open, entering two individuals that cause alarm to the Russian and the Overwatch members.

"So this IS a trap!" Tracer and the others brings out their weapons and prepares to fight, aiming at Widowmaker.

"You think you can trap and kill me in this place? You made a big mistake." Zarya crack her knuckles while glaring menacingly at Sombra.

"There's like nine of you and two of us, I don't think so. but good luck trying to catch us though." Sombra smirks as she ready to use the Translocator.

Before things could escalate Winston steps forward to ask the two women a question. "Hold on. Did you recieved a message about a some secret information from an anonymous person?"

"Actually. just me, and that message insists that I come alone." Widowmaker formerly Amelie said.

"I also came because of an anonymous message too." Zarya was becoming more perplex as to what's going on. This fact raises more questions than answers, who sent them the message?

Ana Amari one of the founding members and former second in command of Overwatch. "So we done what the message said, we're all here and we have yet to meet them, where are they?"

"I'm right here." Everyone in the room turn their attention to source of the voice looks at an office desk and chair, the door behind it burst open. Entering the room is woman in dark purple business dress, short black hair and orange eyes with a smirk on her face. "I am Viola Mann, current CEO of Mann Corporation."

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: This is my attempt at making a crossover of Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, hope you all like it.**

 **Playing Team Fortress 2 since last year, haven't played Overwatch yet but saw the gameplays, cinematics, and read the stories. I've some crossover of these two and the one I've read so far is "The Legacy of Mann" by Enpassant4264, this** **story inspires me to make this fanfic.**

 **As you already know Viola is the granddaughter of Olivia Mann. And I'm planning to put some family connections with some of the characters. And if you're wondering about mercenaries living that long, explanations would be cryo-hybernation and side-effects of the Medic's medigun.**

 **Tell me what you think, and also tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Oh and just a quick note, I'm not good in writing those accent such as German, French, Southern, etc.**

 **R &R**


End file.
